


Burning

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Suga's a tease, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you have to make me look bad?"</p><p>Daichi scoffed, "yeah, like anyone could make you look bad,"</p><p>"Well when you're showing off your muscles like that, the rest of us are left to look like twigs," Suga tugged at the sleeves of Daichi's t-shirt, which he had rolled up around his shoulders to cool his arms down.</p><p>"It's hot, what do you expect?" he lightly slapped Suga's hand away.</p><p>"For you to not be so hot," Suga retorted easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The breeze felt nice against his exposed skin. Some of the air making it's way through the thin material of Daichi's shirt and cooled his body. It felt nice. Especially on a hot day such as today.

It was Sunday, which meant no volleyball practice, but that didn't stop Daichi from going out for a run. He was halfway through his run through the park when he decided he wanted to just lay back onto the cool grass.

He didn't know how long he had been here, he left his phone at home so he couldn't check. But the water bottle he had brought with him was now long gone and he was thirsty again. 

He knew where the water fountains were located in the park, so he knew where he could refill his bottle, but he didn't want to get up, at least not just yet. 

His arms were tucked behind his head where he lay in a shaded spot. He felt blissful, there was nothing he had to really do today, so if he wanted to, he could potentially just stay here all day, with the exception of getting up for water. 

Daichi sighed to himself, content to just stay here.

"Always have to be the show off, huh Dai?"

The sweet voice made Daichi open his eyes and see his best friend standing above him.

"Oh, hey Suga," he sat up just as Suga was sitting down.

Unlike Daichi, who was dressed in work out clothes, Suga was dressed in normal clothes, navy blue shorts and a white t-shirt with a little orange bird on the breast pocket. He had on sunglasses, which he slid onto the top of his head once he was sitting.

"Why do you have to make me look bad?"

Daichi scoffed, "yeah, like anyone could make you look bad," Daichi had seen Suga when he had barely woken up, half asleep, he had seen him sick and after a long day of practice in the middle of summer, and Suga has never looked anything less than impeccable. 

"Well when you're showing off your muscles like that, the rest of us are left to look like twigs," Suga tugged at the sleeves of Daichi's t shirt, which he had rolled up around his shoulders to cool his arms down.

"It's hot, what do you expect?" he lightly slapped Suga's hand away.

"For you to not be so hot," Suga retorted easily.

Daichi let out a sarcastic 'ha'. He was still trying to figure out where he and Suga stood in terms of their friendship. They were friends of course, but they also flirted with each other, or at least what Daichi considered to be flirting. They sat together on the bus and Suga always fell asleep on him, Daichi had even started wrapping an arm around him so they could both sleep comfortably. During breaks in practice, they always sat together, shoulder's touching. When they talked, there was always some touching, especially from Suga who had the habit of punching and slapping Daichi's arms. When they walked home, their hands would brush together. And there was a lot of flirtatious talk like right now. Friends didn't casually tell each other they were hot, did they?

But Suga had, and Daichi didn't exactly know if it was okay for him to make a comment like 'if I'm the hot one then you're the beautiful one,' so he just changed the subject.

"What are you doing out anyway?"

Suga lifted a bag which Daichi hadn't even noticed he had been carrying, "I went to the grocery store," he said, setting it back now, "I needed a few things, I'm trying out a new cake recipe,"

"You make cakes?" Daichi asked, of course Suga made cakes, Suga was exactly the kind of person to make cakes.

He listened to his best friend hum, "and I bake other stuff, too. Like cookies, and brownies. Remember that cheesecake I took to your house a couple weeks ago?"

"The one your mom made, with the cherries?" Daichi had been dreaming of that cheesecake since he had it. It had been so smooth, so delicious, so creamy. Him and his family had finished the entire thing that same night.

"Yeah, I made it,"

"You made it," Daichi repeated awestruck, that cheesecake had been the most delicious thing he had ever tasted, and Suga had made it, "why did you say your mom made it?"

Suga shrugged, "I didn't want you to feel like you had to like it because I made it,"

"Suga, I loved it. It was so good. I was craving it the other day so bad, I even considered going to your house and begging your mom to make me one,"

"That wouldn't have worked, you have to beg me for one,"

Daichi was moving quickly, he got to his knees and faced Suga. He took one of his hands in both of his, "Sugawara Koushi, will you make me the happiest man on earth and make me another cheesecake?" He asked, keeping this face as seriously as he could.

Suga's face was flushed pink from the heat, and he stared at Daichi in surprise, until his face slowly turned up with a big smile and he was giggling. He was honest to god giggling and it was the most beautiful sound Daichi had ever heard. And he was convinced it was the most beautiful sound he would ever hear in his life. If reincarnation were real, it would be the most beautiful sound he heard in all his lives.

"You're a ridiculous man, Sawamura Daichi," Suga said, "but yes, I will make you a cheesecake," he giggled again and reached his free hand to Daichi's hair. 

Daichi was confused at first, but then Suga's fingers were moving through his short hair and he saw blades of grass falling off of him. He must have looked ridiculous with grass in his hair, but he didn't really care, not if it meant Suga's hands could be in his hair. 

He didn't even realize it, but his eyes started to close, and Suga was tugging his hand out of Daichi's hold. He wanted to protest, even opened his eyes to do so, but them both of Suga's hands were running through his hair and massaging his scalp. 

Daichi hummed, "that feels nice," no one had ever really done this to him before. 

Even though it was blazing hot, it wasn't the heat that made him want to melt. No, it was Suga's hands, perfect hands attached to the perfect person. 

"Yeah?" 

Daichi hummed again and felt Suga's hands go down to his neck. His body acted on its own and he was leaning away, hunching his shoulders a bit as his eyes opened and he grabbed Suga's arms.

"Sensitive neck," he clarified, bring their hands down so Suga's weren't anywhere near his neck.

Suga nodded in understanding and let his arms fall limp in Daichi's hold. He moved closer though. And Daichi wasn't completely sure why, but he felt himself straighten up the closer he got. Close enough that he pressed his tongue right against the side of Daichi's neck and licked up.

Daichi yelped and released Suga, his hand flying to his neck, "hey!" He chastised.

Suga could only giggle as he stood up and grabbed the plastic bag, "gotta go," he said as he turned off and ran away.

Daichi watched him leave, a full water bottle left in the vacant place he left behind. Once he realized what had happened he couldn't help but laugh and lay back against the grass to resume his initial position.

He didn't know what his status was with Suga, but whatever it was, he liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and teasing.

Walking home with Suga had always been comfortable. Ever since their first volleyball practice back in their first year. They had realized they lived in the same direction and were so excited and tired from their first day that they had a lot to talk about. Even in the rare times where they were silent, it was never uncomfortable.

They were walking home from practice together, almost to the part where they split up to get to their individual homes. They had been talking about the improvements their first years had made, glad to see they were all getting along now and that their skills were being polished.

Their hands brushing every now and then, Suga even grabbing it a couple times and holding it in the middle of conversation. But he never held it for too long, always just for a minute or so.

"Daichi, I need to tell you something,"

Daichi's heart started to pump blood rapidly, he was nervous, anxious, what could Suga be about to tell him? He tried to keep his cool though, "what is it?"

Suga let out a quick chuckle and looked down as they continued walking, "well you probably already know this, because I haven't exactly been subtle about it, but I really like you,"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I think you're great, and you're very cute, and when I see you I want to hold your hand and kiss you and stuff. You didn't know?"

Daichi was glad Suga was still looking down and ahead, because he was blushing like mad and if Suga saw him, he knew he'd be teased non-stop for it.

"Well I had a feeling, but I was never too sure since you're personality is pretty flirty," they had been flirting with each other for a while now, some touches here and there, cute words exchanged to each other.

"Are you trying to call me a slut, Daichi?"

Daichi immediately stopped walking and put his hands up defensively, "no! Of course not! I just meant you're really nice and talk to everyone so I didn't think you lik-," he stopped when he saw Suga look up at him. And Daichi didn't have to worry about being teased because Suga was just as red as he was, if not more because of his paler skin.

Suga giggled, "I'm just kidding Daichi, I've heard that I'm flirty before. I just like to mess with you," he bumped Daichi's shoulder and they continued walking.

They made it to where they part, which is where they would usually finish their conversation or invite the other one over, but instead they just stood there for a couple seconds until Suga pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll be headed home then,"

"Oh, yeah, okay," Daichi nodded his head but neither of them made a move to leave.

"Umm, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course,"

Neither moved still.

Until Suga did, he took a step back and Daichi instinctively took one forward.

"I did tell you I liked you too, right?" Daichi asked.

Suga sighed in relief and then laughed, he threw a punch at Daichi's arm and then kept his hand there, "you had me so worried Daichi!" he said, squeezing his arm.

Daichi laughed too, "I'm sorry, I guess I was so caught up in the fact that you liked me, I completely forgot to tell you," he out his hand over Suga's, the one still on his arm, and held it.

"I'll forgive you but you have to make it up to me," Suga uses their connected hands to bring them closer.

Daichi swallowed at how close Suga had gotten, "I'm not letting you lick my neck again,"

Suga giggled, "Maybe another day," he smirked, "but right now I was thinking of maybe just a kiss,"

Daichi didn't hesitate to lean in and peck his lips.

"You're going to need more than just that to get me to forgive you,"

They smiles at each other and Daichi kissed him again, a little deeper this time.

"That good enough?"

"I might need a few more, just to make sure I fully forgive you,"

So Daichi kissed him again, and again, until Suga laughed and told him he was forgiven, and then Daichi kissed him again, just to be sure.

Suga invited him over to his house, to do homework of course, and Daichi followed him without a second thought.

"Hey Suga?" he asked as they walked past houses, holding hands.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"You're going to have to try harder to get me to be your boyfriend," Suga teased, squeezing his hand.

"Oh yeah, and how do I do that?"

"Well first off, you have to call me something cute,"

"Koushi," Daichi couldn't contain the smile as he said his first name.

Suga stopped walking right in front of his house and let go of Daichi's hand, "you for sure can't be my boyfriend if you call me that," he said as he crossed his arms, only slightly pouting.

Daichi walked up to Suga and put his hands on Suga's arms, "but that's the cutest thing I could possible call you, love muffin," he couldn't contain his laugh at Suga's face of utter disgust.

"I can't believe I like you,"

"I can't either. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and you like me? That's kind of hard to believe,"

Suga was blushing again, harder than before. He unlocked the front door and pulled Daichi inside by the hand.

"Yeah okay, I guess I'll go out with you,"

Daichi smiled wide as he followed him in.


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi was excited, he had convinced his mother to let him borrow her car for his date with Suga. She had first been reluctant because she cherished her car, but Daichi begged and pleaded her.

"Mom, this is for my first date with Suga! It has to be special!"

"But sweetie, he already likes you, I don't think its the car that matters,"

Daichi knew his mother was right, but he still wanted her car, "mine isn't as reliable. What if it won't turn on?"

She finally sighed and had agreed to his begging.

So Daichi was happy as he put his keys in his pocket and walked up to the Sugawara household. His mother answered and Daichi respectfully greeted her and asked if Suga was ready to go.

"He should be down in a sec, I think i heard him say he was just getting his shoes on,"

"I'll wait for him out here if that's okay,"

"Perfectly fine, but if you want to come inside, that's fine too," she smiled warmly at him and he returned the smile, "you look very handsome Daichi, I'm glad you and Koushi are finally dating,"

"Mom," Daichi heard Suga whine from behind her, "can you be any less embarrassing?"

"I'm your mother Koushi, I can be as embarrassing as I want to be," she stated.

Suga rolled his eyes playfully as he walked past her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be home later, and you know I'm going with Daichi to the movies so please don't text me 500 times okay?"

"I'll cut it down to 100,"

Suga giggled and Daichi smiled, "okay mom," he shut the door behind them and took a hold of Daichi's hand, "she's ridiculous,"

Daichi shrugged, "you're a lot like her," 

"No I'm not!"

"You two tease a lot," 

Suga looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't, "okay so maybe a little," he confessed.

Daichi laughed and squeezed Suga's hand, feeling it's warmness. It had been three weeks since their walk home and their confessions, but it all still seemed so new to Daichi. The being able to hold Suga's hand, and kissing him, and hugging him, and staring at him without the fear of being caught. 

Daichi had to park a few houses down from Suga's house and when he was about to reach for the passenger for, Suga stopped him.

"What is it? Did you forget something?" Daichi asked.

Suga was beginning to blush (something he did a lot and still not something Daichi was used to- he was still amazed at how beautiful Suga was), "I want a kiss," he said.

Daichi chuckled and pecked his lips. When he reached for the door Suga stopped him again.

"A real kiss, Dai," he let go of Daichi's hand to wrap them around his neck, taking a step closer.

"We're in public, Suga," Daichi told him, as much as he would like to kiss Suga, not everyone was okay with same sex couples, a peck was okay if they were careful, but Suga was asking for a bit too much. But his pout made Daichi look around once, twice, three times, before he gave in and kissed Suga, a real kiss.

It was soft, and warm, and all the things Daichi had come to associate with Suga, but despite that he knew it couldn't last. 

He pulled back to tell Suga they could kiss once inside the car, since the windows were slightly tinted, but Suga just ignored him and pulled him back in. 

Daichi loved kissing Suga, but he didn't want to get carried away, so he reached his hand over to finally open the passenger door, only for it to hit Suga in the back of the head, making Suga be the one to break their kiss.

"Oww!" He said, but started laughing immediately after. 

Daichi felt guilty, he really did, but Suga's laugh was contagious and he couldn't help not laugh.

"I'm so sorry!" he apologized.

"If you were sorry, you would stop laughing!" 

But Daichi still couldn't stop laughing, because Suga was still laughing.

"Okay, okay," Daichi said, trying to calm himself down, "let's try again, hopefully with less injuries,"

Daichi leaned in to kiss Suga again (if you could even call it a kiss, their laughter had died down but they were still chuckling), this time moving them a bit to the side so when he opened the door a second time, his boyfriend wouldn't get hurt, again.

It was a success.

Suga giggled as he turned, "why thank you Daichi, you're so sweet,"

Daichi closed his door once Suga was inside and rounded the car to get into the driver's seat. As soon as he was sat down and closed his own door, Suga was turning grabbing his face and kissing him.

Daichi was shocked at first, but didn't fight it, instead kissing back. 

"The movie starts in twenty minutes, we should get going," Daichi managed to say.

Suga sat back in his seat excitedly, "oh good idea, then we can make out in the back of the theater,"

"Do you think of anything but kissing me all the time?" Daichi asked, pulling out and into the street.

"No not really," Suga chuckled, "it's hard to think of much when your boyfriend is so hot," he teased, reaching his hand over and squeezing Daichi's bicep. 

"Stop that," Daichi chuckled, shaking Suga's hand off, only for it to fall on his thigh and for Suga to give it the same treatment. Suga laughed at how Daichi squealed.

"Ok let's go to the movies,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
